A Day In The Office: Dance Party USA
by DougMaynard
Summary: Stephanie has a idea for a new match that would be great for Breezango versus The Usos and presents it to Vince.


WWE Fan Fiction Story

A Day At The Office - "Dance Party USA"

May 25, 2017

Starring: Vince McMahon, Stephanie McMahon

Sitting in his office at WWE Headquarters, Vince McMahon hears a knock at the door.

"Come in", Vince says and smiles as his daughter, Stephanie McMahon Helmsley, enters the room.

"Hi Daddy", Steph smiles as she gives her father a kiss on the cheek. "Am I bothering you?"

"Not at all Princess", Vince smiles. "I was just looking over budget reports. I didn't know you were in the building."

"I was just stopping by to pick up some paperwork", Steph replied as she sat down. "And I had this great idea that I wanted to get your thoughts on."

Vince rubbed his head, feeling a headache starting to form.

"Well Princess, you know I love you, but most of your ideas tend to really be bad", Vince said bluntly. "Why don't you go tell Hunter instead?"

"My ideas are not bad", Steph frowned. "And Hunter was the one who told me that I should come talk to you."

"Remind me to fire him", Vince scowled. "Do I really have to hear this?"

"Yes Daddy, you do!", Steph said. "And it's not a bad idea. I think you'll really like it."

"I remember when you had the idea for a Christmas special that would have had Kane setting fire to elves", Vince reminded his daughter.

"That would have drawn great ratings", Steph smiled.

"Let's just get this over with", Vince frowned once more. "What is your idea?"

"Well, it involves the current Smackdown Tag Team Champions, The Usos and their current feud against Tyler Breeze and Fandango."

"If it's Smackdown related, then you should go talk to Shane", Vince quickly interjected. "He's the Commissioner for Smackdown Live!"

"I tried, but he won't return my calls", Steph complained.

"Smart man", Vince muttered.

"What was that, Daddy?", Steph asked.

"I said, what was your idea about The Usos and Breezango?", Vince quickly said.

"Well,. I was watching this movie last night with Hunter. I thought it was a documentary on street gangs, but it turns out it was a musical instead."

"How can you get those two subjects mixed up?", Vince asked.

"I thought that the gangs were just doing battle raps", Steph explained.

"I don't want to know", Vince sighed. "So you were watching a musical. What was the name of the movie?"

"West Side Story", Steph answered.

"That's one of your mother's favorites", Vince replied, a small smile on his face. "She loves that movie and has seen the play on Broadway at least twenty times."

"Hunter likes it too. That and Annie", Steph smiled.

"So you were watching West Side Story", Vince said, getting back on topic. "What kind of idea would that give you about the Usos and Breezango?"

"Well, I watched the Sharks and the Jets sing, dance and fight and I had the idea, what about a New York CIty Steet Dance match with the Usos defending their tag team titles in a rematch from Backlash against Breezango?"

"A New York City Street Dance?", Vince repeated to himself a couple of times, letting the idea set in. "And how exactly would this match work?"

"Both teams, JImmy and Jey, as well as Tyler and Fandango, would have a dance-off on Smackdown Live, with the fans picking the winners. But before the fans can make their decision, we have a brawl break out and the referees and other officials come down and break it up."

"So far, that's not anything different than the kind of stuff we usually do", Vince said. "What about this match?"

"After the melee is broken up, we'll have Daniel Bryan come down and announce the match, for the next Smackdown pay-per-view event. It's a dance off and instead of the usual dance-off, which we had just seen, it will be a group dance off. Both teams will go out and recruit any wrestler that they want on their team, be it current WWE Superstar, legend, former Superstar or family member and it will be a team versus team dance off at the pay-per-view."

"So this will give us a chance to bring in a ton of old names, do some comedy and generate some interest in the Usos feud against Breezango?", Vince asked.

"Absolutely", Steph smiled. "I've even got some ideas who to bring in for each team's partners."

"Who do you have in mind?", Vince asked, strangely intrigued by this proposal.

"For Jimmy and Jey, we could bring in Rikishi and maybe Too Cool."

"And for Breezango?", Vince asked.

"Well, since they're pretty much thought to be idiots, their team might not be quite as impressive."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking Hall of Famer Jimmy 'the Boogie Woogie Man' Valiant, Akeen the African Dream, Disco Inferno and Alex Wright, who wrestled as the 'Boogie Knights' in WCW and Marty Wright, aka the 'Boogey Man'.", Steph answered.

"So we get all of these names and bring them in and have them in the ring with Jimmy, Jey, Fandango and Breeze and then what?", Vince asked.

"What else", Steph said. "They dance!"

"Hmmmmmm", Vince thought for a moment, rubbing his chin in concentration. "That's all good, but what is the pay-off here. How do we end things?"

"Well, I was thinking we have all these people in the ring, doing a big group dance and then..."

"Then what?", Vince asked.

"Then here comes Brock Lesnar to the ring and he kicks everyones ass, clearing the ring and ending the match by laying everyone out."

"I like it", Vince smiled. "But Brock is on RAW and we want to keep the brands apart for now. So how about having Randy do it instead?" 

"Randy is a face so how about Kevin Owens?", Steph suggested.

"One man bury two tag teams and eight other legends / superstars?", Vince smiled. "I like it!"

"So should I bring this up at the next Creative meeting and have them put it all together?", Steph smiled back.

"Go talk to Michael Hayes and Road Dogg and see what they think", Vince told his daughter.

"I'll do that right now", Steph smiled. "I knew it was a great idea."

Steph got up and, after giving her father a kiss on the cheek, excitedly exited the room. Vince smiled as she walked out, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door was shut and he was sure that Steph was gone, Vince's smiled faded and he picked up the phone on his desk."

"Maria", Vince said to his secretary who had answered his call on the phone, "If Stephanie comes back, tell her I had to step out. I don't want to talk to her again this week." Then Vince dialed another extension. "Hunter, this is Vince. Your wife was just here. Who the hell do you think you are letting her watch that movie last night, West Side Story? She just came in here with the craziest idea. A New York Street Dance match! Talk her out of it and change her mind... or else!".

Vince slammed down the phone.

"That girl of mine is damn crazy. Where does she get these stupid and crazy ideas? Must be from her mother!".

Vince sighed and went back to his desk.

"A New York City Street Dance match! What the hell is she thinking?"

Vince picked up the phone once more and dialed an extension.

"Hey Shane, I just had an idea for a match. How about Jinder defending the WWE Championship against James Ellsworth in a tennis racket on a pole match? Oh, the machine. Well, call me when you get this!"

Vince hung up the phone and sighed once more.

"Steph doesn't know what the fans want or how to be creative. It's good I'm here to show her the way!"

THE END!


End file.
